Communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as data, voice, video and so on. These communication systems may be capable of supporting simultaneous communication between multiple communication devices (e.g., base stations, wireless communication devices, access points, access terminals, etc.).
The use of communication devices has dramatically increased over the past few years. For example, cellular phones, smartphones, laptop computers, tablet devices and other communication devices have become commonplace in society. These communication devices often provide access to a network. This may allow a user to make a phone call, receive an email or browse the Internet, for instance.
As the use of communication devices has increased, improvements in coverage area, speed and quality for communication devices are being sought. For example, weaker signals, slower speeds and/or lack of coverage in some areas are current challenges in wireless communication systems. As can be seen from this discussion, systems and methods that improve coverage area, speed and/or quality may be beneficial.